


绑架pwp

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	绑架pwp

绑架pwp  
*日巡小盒vcr背景设定  
*被绑架饿的要死还差点被日的宰和求而不得把人绑来看着像1其实是0的海  
*预警：中间有一小部分的海赫  
*补档

 

李赫宰醒的时候发现自己在一间废旧的仓库里，双手被绑在一起，脖子上套着皮革带的项圈连着一条长长的铁链，铁链的那头牢牢地钉在墙上。  
仓库里没有人，李赫宰不知道现在是什么时候，也不知道是谁把他绑到这的。  
所幸没有被蒙住眼睛，他心想。

最初的紧张随着时间的消耗慢慢平静，李赫宰后知后觉感到饥饿。他想走到门口敲门求救，可铁链的长度只够到仓库的中间，折腾了大半天也想不出办法。脱力的靠着墙坐下，李赫宰思索自己到底是得罪了什么人能把他抓来不管不问，连饭都不给一口的。

听到沉重的开门声李赫宰挣扎的醒来，才意识到自己不知道什么时候昏睡过去了。当他看清来人惊讶地瞪大了眼睛“东…东海？”

李东海拎着皮鞭走进仓库，他从第一次看见李赫宰就喜欢他，大半年见过李赫宰把各种类型的男孩往公寓里带，可自己的示好李赫宰像是全然看不见。  
放荡又大胆的夜生活，李东海嫉妒那些人嫉妒的要命，像现在这样把李赫宰藏起来只给自己一个人看的念头已经想了很久了。

李东海弯下腰用手里的皮鞭碰了碰李赫宰的脸  
“赫宰，我等这一天真的太久了。”

见李赫宰看着自己不说话，李东海跨坐到他身上轻轻的磨蹭。  
李赫宰叹了口气问他“东海，你到底想干嘛”

“想让你干我”

见李赫宰不说话，李东海委屈的蹭了蹭身下的人“李赫宰…你就一点都不喜欢我吗”

喜欢，怎么不喜欢，可他顾及的更多，他自己已经跟家里出柜了，可是李东海呢，在一起之后要怎么跟家里人坦白，他清楚的知道这种压力有多沉重。他不忍心，不忍心让小家伙受这个苦，但是他忘了要顾虑李东海的心情。

李赫宰的沉默让李东海失去了耐心，他起身拿过皮鞭犹豫了一下，轻轻地挥着皮鞭落在李赫宰的胸前，听到人的一声闷哼之后像是得了要领，又连着抽了几次。  
这种特制的皮鞭看着可怖，其实真的抽在身上并没有多疼。李东海落下的位置偏向大腿和胯，若有若无的擦过重要位置，几下子倒是把欲望勾了起来。  
太羞耻了…  
李赫宰喘息着妥协“东海啊，你想做什么都可以..别弄这个...”

看见李东海露出像小孩子得到心仪玩具的满足笑容，李赫宰在心底无奈的叹了口气，到底是个跟小孩儿一样任性的家伙，真是，气都气不起来。  
李东海扑到人身上，手臂撑着地仔细的看着李赫宰。然后慢慢的低下头吻上嘴唇，舌头试探的伸出来描绘形状，李赫宰张了张嘴让他的舌头伸进来，反客为主掌握主导权。  
李赫宰吻技可真好，李东海趴在人身上被亲的晕晕乎乎地想。

 

不知道是跟多少人接吻练出来的呢

脑海里浮现出的想法让李东海吃味的起身，两个人分开时唾液拉出一条银丝。  
李赫宰不知道这人又怎么了，好好的突然委屈巴巴的爬起来。

“怎么了？”

李东海委屈的控诉“你吻技这么好，肯定是跟那些人练出来的！”

李赫宰闻言放下心，抬起双手蹭了蹭人的脸“那以后只有你好不好”  
得到满意的回答李东海才开心，解开李赫宰的裤子把那根已经精神的分身握在手里“赫宰饿了吧，先吃我好不好”  
说着，自顾自的开始上下撸动。李东海手小，握着粗大的柱身格外的紧，李赫宰舒服的低吟出声音。

“嘶...东海啊..再快一点...嗯..对、就是这样...”

李东海按照李赫宰的指示加快手上的动作，突然停了下来歪着脑袋盯着手里的东西看，李赫宰正舒服着突然被停下来，疑惑地看着人“东海？”

“啊...脏...你快起来”

李东海低下头把翘起的分身整个含进嘴里，灵巧的舌头仔细的舔柱身，然后移到沉甸甸的囊袋上吸吮，用手托了托重量抬起头冲着李赫宰笑“不脏，赫宰这里满满的，待会要都射给我。”

还没来得及松口气，李赫宰感受到李东海的手指在自己身后的洞口按压，他挣扎着要起身“东海，东海...”  
李东海摁住人把手伸进嘴里裹满口水，然后直接插进一根手指。  
异物插进的感觉并不好受，况且还没有足够的润滑，李赫宰皱着眉痛呼出声“疼，东海！你别这样…”

原来做受这么疼的吗，李赫宰想自己怕不是今天要交代在这。  
又添了一根手指，他默默的在心里数。

李东海的手在肠道里四处摸索寻找敏感点、稍微勾起手指碰到了一处微硬的凸起，试探着戳动几下，看见刚才疼的软下去的分身又颤颤巍巍的站起来。

“嗯…东海啊…前边，碰碰它…”

李赫宰之前和别人都是做1，从来没被人碰过后面，摁压前列腺带来的舒爽是以前光靠前边不能体会的，从体内深处炸开的快感让他头皮都发麻。  
李东海把他立起来的分身吃进嘴里，伴随着时不时的深喉有节奏的吞吐，手指并在一起在李赫宰的身下进进出出

“呃……东海…不行，你快起来…我忍不住了…啊东…嗯！”

性器抖了几下射在嘴里，李东海丝毫不嫌弃一口吞下去，然后凑过去亲李赫宰的嘴，精液的味道在两个人嘴里蔓延开。等李赫宰缓过高潮的快感，李东海解开裤子蹭着李赫宰的下身一下一下的顶，看见他慌张的扭动李东海直起身子偷笑“逗你的，我已经做好扩张啦”

 

李东海跪在李赫宰身上上下起伏，小穴把粗大的分身吐出来又吃进去，洞口的褶皱被撑平。起伏的动作带着李赫宰脖子上的铁链哗啦哗啦的响，他支起腿配合着节奏向上顶胯。  
李东海平生是第一次做这种事，有些不得要领，进出的速度不算太快又小心翼翼，李赫宰被蹭得急红了眼“东海...东海乖，把我解开，我保证让你舒服，好不好。”

李东海自己也难受，虽然看着片子学了很多，但是实战起来还是差了不少。光是容纳分身的尺寸就差点折腾死他，更别提什么节奏技巧。他听话的解开绳子，下一秒被悬空抱起来。李赫宰托着大腿往两边分开，把李东海抵在墙上狠狠地撞击。

“啊....赫、赫宰...太快了、轻点...轻点嗯...”

李赫宰不断的变化角度，试图找到敏感点。在戳中一个地方的时候，李东海突然浑身一哆嗦，小穴猛地收紧夹住体内冲刺的肉棒。

“是这里吗东海...我们东海差点把哥哥夹断...”  
李赫宰快速的撞击那个点，大开大合的操弄，速度快的像上了马达。李东海被他顶的从嘴里发出急速的喘气声，断断续续的呻吟漏出来。

“慢点..啊...赫...嗯.....不行了”

李赫宰看着李东海失神的表情萌生想要欺负一下的想法，他把自己抽出来抵在洞口磨蹭，感受下面的小嘴一开一合的吞吐，急切地想要吞下他。  
后面传来的空虚感让李东海差点哭出来，他抱着人的脖子讨好的凑上去蹭了蹭侧脸“你快进来..好难受....”  
李赫宰歪过头亲了一下李东海的耳朵，压低嗓音在他的耳边诱导“要叫哥哥才行呀，东海不是我的弟弟吗？”

呜.....这人真讨厌.......  
李东海委屈的快要掉眼泪，也顾不上什么害羞  
“哥、哥哥.....我想要你进来.....呜好哥哥…”

李赫宰满意的勾了勾嘴角，没再为难怀里的小家伙，一冲到底。李东海垂下头趴在李赫宰的肩膀上，在他的耳边带着哭腔呻吟，李赫宰被激的更发着狠去冲撞。

“赫宰.....你慢点...哥、哥哥…呜...要死了...”

李赫宰托着人放到地上，示意他变成跪趴的姿势，然后把自己重新送进去。扯过东海的双手让他的上半身悬空，胯下的动作像打桩一样又凶又狠。铁链垂下来有一搭没一搭的滑过李东海的腰，像被人抚摸过一般皮肤登时敏感的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
空出一只手伸到前面，李赫宰一边撞击一边撸动李东海的分身。

“喜欢这样吗，东海自己解决的时候会幻想这样吗”

前后夹击的快感太过猛烈，双手被拉到后面禁锢住，全身的支撑点只剩下膝盖，李东海拼命的摇头“够了...啊.....不要了、赫宰...不要了.....“

感觉他快要高潮，李赫宰加快了手上的动作，同时胯下也没停愈发的猛烈，李东海仰起头眼泪顺着脸颊流下。  
“嗯......要到了.....呃再快....快一点.....嗯啊！”

高潮过后小穴一阵阵紧缩，李赫宰咬着牙狠狠的撞了几下，然后拔出来射在李东海的屁股上。

顾及着是第一次，李赫宰体贴的没有再多要。替人收拾好后靠着墙坐下，李东海爬过来抱着他的腰把头埋在颈窝，头发丝蹭的李赫宰痒痒的。李东海撒娇就像是楼下的小奶猫蹭自己讨吃的，可爱得不行。  
他抬手扯了扯项圈“小家伙，你费了这么大劲把我绑来，就是为了和我做啊？”

李东海抬起头看他，刚高潮过眼睛还湿漉漉的泛着水汽，眨巴眨巴眼睛想了想，李东海伸手搂住他的脖子“那你要做我男朋友吗”  
李赫宰没忍住，凑上去亲了亲额头然后把人圈在怀里

“不止是男朋友，以后还要做你的同行人。”

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
